Failing Light
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: In story


Failing Light

Peace…it was everywhere…the light reached every corner of the known existence. Accept one small corner…one very _'Dark'_ corner.

Disclaimer: I own only the story idea all other characters and places are owned by their creators.

Chapter: 1

It was cold…extremely cold. That was all he could feel at this time. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around. Where was he? How did he end up here? The young man stood to his full height of 5ft. 9in. as he rubbed at his eyes. They were a deep black as if hiding an untold secret behind them. His hair was medium lengthened and blood red. How old was he? He couldn't remember that or his name.

"You're awake? That was a lot sooner than he expected." A man stepped into the only light within the room. He was 6 ft. even and had deep blue eyes and light blond hair. It was very short and spiked on the top. "I'm sure you have many questions, but they will need to wait." The man turned as he walked towards the rooms door. "The master will want to see you now."

"Wait!" The young man looked around the room again before back to the man who was still looking at the door. "What's my name?"

"You're name?" The man turned his head back towards the young teen. "Your name is Void...now come we must go see our master."

Void? What kind of name was that. The young man sighed as the mystery man opened the room door as more light filled the room. He could now tell the floor was made of concrete. The room was only four walls of concrete and a very thin sleeping mat.

"Hurry up Void!"

The teen sighed as he walked out of the room into the torch lit hallway. He saw a window. It was pitch black indicating it was a moonless night. Void made his way down the hall past many rooms. Why was he here and who was this _'Master'_ the man he was following kept talking about. Somewhere he felt he should know and yet he couldn't recall anything.

"Where are we?" Void could see the man slow his pace and heard the light sigh from the man.

"We are in Fort Delta." The man looks back towards Void while continuing to head towards their destination. "Now no more questions Void. The master will answer all of them for you." Void sighed but could tell the man meant what he had just said. They took a right then a left and came upon tow huge oak doors. The mystery man opened the doors into a large council room. Even though Void didn't know the man sitting in the room he knew two things. One this was the master and two...he was powerful.

"You're awake." The bald man smiled as he stood up. He was short at 5 ft. but his body language screamed that others knew to respect this man. Void was certain this man could and would kill him if he upset him. "How do you feel Void?"

"Um...I'm not sure." Void wasn't sure how he had felt before so he wasn't sure if he felt different now.

"I should let you know that his memories have been...muddled after the transfer."

The master leveled a glare at the mystery man.

"I am sorry my lord." The mystery man lowered his head.

"I thought you said you fixed that problem Dan." The master sighed. "You remember nothing do you Void."

"No I'm sorry." Void felt like he should apologize though he wasn't sure why.

"It's not your fault Void." The bald man stared at Dan for a minute. "Where do you want me to start?"

You could almost see the question mark appear over Void's head.

"Um..."

"I told you the master would answer your questions." Dan looked at Void.

"Oh...my name. I want to know my name." Void looked between the two men. "I'm certain my name wasn't always Void."

"You are correct Void." The master took a deep sigh. "Your original name was Rodrick Masters."

A switch seemed to flip in Void's head as his black eyes went blank for a moment. Suddenly a black mist started to rise from Void as he let out an inhuman scream. Dan covered his ears in pain as the master just lightly smirked. The power radiating from Void was second only to his own and his top general. The master waved his hand as the black mist sank back into Void's body and his scream became silent. The master idly wondered what was going on inside the young teens mind.

Inside Void was reliving the worst moment of his life. It was only a week and a half ago but how he had forgotten he was unaware of. Inside his mind Void...or better yet Rodrick Masters was running through the Dark Forest. He had been told by his father to leave the family home and not return till nightfall. It was only a little after mid-day yet all of Rodrick's instincts told him he had to make it home...and fast. Rodrick was flying through the forest at a good seventeen miles an hour. Far faster than most people could ever hope to run. Rodrick wasn't normal though as he was a member of one of the most prominent family's on the planet Spartica.

"Damn it." Rodrick growled. "I need to move faster." Rodrick's body seemed to respond as he started to move faster than he had ever done before. He was about a mile from home still when he could smell smoke. Something was on fire...something big judging from the amount of smoke rising up from the location of his home. "Son a bitch!" He burst through the forest line only to stop on a dime staring at the house...his house engulfed in flames. He stood in abject horror as he watched the flames dance in the wind. He feel to his knees and just as he thought he might blackout he saw movement to his right. Rodrick focused and realized it was his brother William. He stood up as he saw his brother limping but he had a big smile on his face at seeing Rodrick.

"Hey Rod..." William stumbled as Rodrick quickly cut the distance and caught him before he fell down.

"Will..." Rodrick was trying not to cry as William smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Rod...everyone else is gone. Mom...dad everyone."

"It's okay Will. I'm sure you did great." Rodrick started to tear up as he could feel his brothers body go limp. Rodrick looked to the sky before screaming.

Void came back to the present and blinked a few times.

"Welcome back Void." the master starred at Void as he whispered something. "What?"

"Did I bury them!" Void looked at the master with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Yes...Rodrick Strong buried his family."

"Because I gave up my past life for this power...and Rodrick Strong died."

"Yes and Void was borne." The master smiled as Void nodded.

"Well now that that is done my lord...who shall train the boy?" Dan Richards looked between the two men.

"Simple...my former master...Dusk."


End file.
